


Tick Tock

by ThatOneNerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blushing Katsuki Yuuri, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skating, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, major dork, non-approving yakov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerd/pseuds/ThatOneNerd
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate and a clock that ticks down to the minute that they meet their soulmate.Victor and Yuuri have been waiting for years to finally meet the one they are destined to be with. Life comes with happiness and hardships and the bond between a soulmate will hold true, especially with these two's strong love.





	1. Chapter One: The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: The Beginning  
> A little backstory on both of these boys and the countdown till they get to meet one another.

Chapter One : The Begining

“Yuuri, everyone has a soulmate. Why would you ask if you didn’t? Besides you should know that you have a soulmate by looking on your wrist. The little numbers on them are the countdown to you meeting your soulmate,” Mari told six year old Yuuri. Yuuri pulled up his sleeve and saw the little ticking numbers on his wrist. 

“For now the only number you’ll see is how many years you have until you meet them, then once its less than a year until you meet them it becomes days, then the day you meet them your countdown goes down to hours, minutes, and seconds, right up until the clock ticks zero and you meet them. Pretty cool right?” Mari asked Yuuri, eyes wide as he stared at the clock on his hand.

“Oh, then I have eighteen years until I meet my soulmate?” he asked Mari. She nodded and smiled at her little brother. “Mari, that's such a long time!” he cried.

“It’ll be worth it kiddo. Trust me!” she told him as she pat him on the head and walked out of the room.

_ I wonder who my soulmate is, _ Yuuri thought to himself.  _ Whoever they are, I promise I will be a good soulmate, and will wait for as long as I need too.  _

***

Years later Yuuri was in highschool and a skater. He was shy and many people didn’t like him. He was too kind, too pure for others too like. He didn’t understand why but pushed through until he wound up in America where he trained to become one of the best figure skaters in the world. He looked up to the greatest skater in the world, Victor Nikiforov, a living legend. Many times he would forget about his countdown to his soulmate and when he remembered he felt awful. 

Now in the Grand Prix Final that he worked so hard to get too he was a nervous wreck. His childhood dog had died without him being able to say goodbye and his idol was standing closer to him than he thought was possible.  _ I can’t do this,  _ he thought to himself.

  


***

“Victor, sweetie, you need to calm down. I know you’re excited about having a soulmate but we talk about this everyday. You know how soulmates work!” Victor’s mother, Sasha, told him. 

“But Momma! I want to meet them! I want to give them my love! Why do I have to wait so long to meet them! Some of my friends have already met their soulmate,” the nine year old pouted. 

“I know its hard, but it's worth it in the end. Meeting your soulmate is worth the wait,” Victor's mother, Alina, told him as she pat him on his head. 

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Victor said with a sigh.

“I know, but you have your whole life to spend with them. Eighteen years isn’t that far away” she told him.

He nodded and slouched out of the room. He walked into his room, medals lined the wall from skating competitions and practice gear littered the floor. He knew he needed to clean his room, he was very neat for an nine year old, but for now he was focused on his right wrist. He had eighteen years till he met his soulmate.  _ Maybe they’ll be a skater,  _ he thought to himself.

***

Throughout his childhood Victor became the living legend of figure skating. Skating became his life and rarely he thought of his soulmate. He would glance at his wrist every once in a while but the numbers meant nothing to him until the day counted down to the hours and seconds until he met his soulmate. Until then he would date around, nothing serious, just something to pass the time and even though people threw themselves at his feet and he was surrounded by people all the time he was incredibly lonely. 

The rare moments when he did think of his soulmate was when he was alone in his room or hotel room. He hoped that the person he was destined to be with would fill his world with life and love. The things he lacked the most throughout his childhood. He just wanted to be loved.


	2. Chapter Two: Together at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor finally get to learn who their soulmates are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper simple chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: Together At Last

“Yuuri! Don’t look at the news! They don’t know what they’re talking about!” Yuuri’s coach told him as his student read from news report after news report about the Grand Prix final. 

Yuuri nodded and stood up and stumbled into the bathroom were he locked a stall and thought about the final.  _ I failed, I’ve let so many people down,  _ the twenty four year old thought.

“Might as well call home,” he muttered as he pulled out his phone. “Oh, you were awake? A viewing party!? Oh okay, I’ll talk to you later,”. 

He hung up the phone and felt tears fill his eyes. They fell heavy each one speaking of the disappointment that Yuuri felt. He cried to himself until he heard someone kick his door open. Yuri Plisetsky stood on the other side and looked like he could spring for an attack any second. 

“I’m moving into seniors next year. You better retire! The world doesn’t need two Yuri’s!” The young teen yelled at Yuuri before turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom. 

Yuuri sighed and walked out of the bathroom to collect his things. He gathered his things into his backpack and suitcase and walked into the hallway. He looked down at his arm and say that his wrist was exposed. 

**3 minutes** , it read. 

He was going to meet his soulmate and something inside him had him walk towards the exit of the building. He felt the need to stop when he heard his idols voice, “Yuri, about your free skate-”

“I won, so it doesn't really matter, does it?” the younger Yuri asked.

Yuuri spun around to see his idol talk with his younger teammate.  _ They’re just talking about skating, nothing to do with me, _ Yuuri thought. 

He looked at his wrist and saw that he had less than one minute until he would meet his soulmate, he looked up from his wrist to see Victor looking at him and said, “Do you want a pho-” before he cut himself off when he met Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri saw his blue eyes widen and he started walking towards him until he started running across the room.  _ That’s my soulmate, oh my god, I get to meet my soulmate,  _ Yuuri thought to himself as he took a few steps forward before running to the other side of the room and crashing into Victor. They both tumbled to the ground, Yuuri on top of Victor, the russian holding onto the japanese man. Yuuri felt his soulmate pull him closer to him and Yuuri let it happen. He wasn't a very tactile person but he felt just right with his soulmate, he knew he could trust him. 

Yuuri rolled off him and sat up on the floor, blush dusting his cheeks when he noticed how many people were in the room. Victor sat up as well and looked at him before grabbing his hands and speaking to him, “we should get out of here.”

Yuuri nodded and let Victor pull him up and lead him away into a nearby empty room that skaters used to warm up in. 

***

“Victor Nikiforov has won his fifth consecutive gold metal!” the announcer shouted over the speaker as Victor stood on top of the podium and accepted his gold medal. _ Just something else to add to the useless things I have in my life,  _ he thought to himself.Victor soon left the rink to go change into his tracksuit. He sat down on one of the benches and placed his face in his hands.  _ I have nothing to offer anyone,  _ he thought to himself.

He shook his head in his hands, he was tired and didn’t know what his future would hold. He didn’t know were he would go, who he would meet, what he would do when he couldn’t skate anymore. He didn’t know what to do, and that scared him. He had always wanted to skate but he never knew what he would want to do when it came to after skating. He didn’t want to think of retirement.

“Vitya! We have to leave in a few minutes, get your stuff together and meet us in the lobby!” Victors strict coach barked at him. 

Victor nodded and pulled off his costume. As he took his shirt from his locker to put on he saw the black numbers on his wrist counting down,  **3 minutes** it read. He got extremely excited, he was going to meet his soulmate in just a few minutes. With a new purpose on his mind he rushed on getting dressed. He threw his gear into his suitcase and almost ran out of the room.

“What the hell is wrong with you old man?” Yuri asked him when he and their coach had to jog to catch up.

“Nothing Yuri, and about your free skate-” he told the boy before he was cut off abruptly, “I won, so it doesn’t really matter, does it?” the younger russian grumbled. 

Victor chuckled and stopped suddenly. He felt his instincts telling him that his soulmate was very close and he was about to meet them. He turned around to see another skater shift his eyes away, “Do you want a pho-” but he stopped talking when his eyes met the other skaters eyes. He could see their life fly by in his mind. He could tell that this man was his soulmate and from the look of the other he could tell that he knew as well.

Victor ran towards him, his coach thoroughly confused with the sudden burst of energy. Victor ignored his coaches cry of staying put and saw the other man run towards him after a moment. The momentum that each one had in an effort to get closer to one another worked against them and Victor came crashing to the ground and he took down his soulmate with him.

He knew this skater, he watched him rise through juniors and struggle through seniors. His jumps were all over the place but his step sequences always took Victor’s breath away. The smaller man fit just right, he was shorter than Victor and light. Victor pulled his soulmate into a desperate hug, he didn’t want to let go. After a moment of what seemed to be shock Yuuri hugged him back, tight and reassuring.

Victor would of held his soulmate for much longer if Yuuri wouldn’t have rolled off him and sat up. Victor quickly followed and saw that his soulmate’s cheeks were dusted with a pink blush. His heart fluttered and he grabbed his hand, which Yuuri held onto.

“We should get out of here,” Victor whispered to him. Yuuri nodded and Victor pulled him up off the floor and pulled him into a warm up room. He finally had the one person who was perfect for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is done, and now onto their lives. I promise this formatting will change, I just needed it until they were together for whole periods of time. Well, hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos fuel my passion!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr where I'll post schedules and updates for stories! 
> 
> https://thatonenerdinacorner.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter Three: The Deep Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri talk for a little while and get to know one another.

Chapter Three: The Deep Stuff

As soon as the door of the warm up room was closed Victor turned to see his soulmate looking at him in awe. He smiled and felt his heart warm immediately. He knew he loved this man but knew nothing personal about him. 

“I’m Yuuri,” the smaller male told him.

“I know, I’ve been watching you throughout your skating career,”  Victor smiled.

“You know who I am?” Yuuri asked with wide eyes. 

Victor nodded, “I guess you know who I am?” Victor asked sheepishly.

“Of course I know who you are! You’re the reason I started skating competitively! Who doesn’t know who Victor Nikiforov is?” Yuuri asked before he abruptly stopped talking. He looked up at Victor and his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened to a wide oh. 

“Is everything okay Yuuri?” Victor asked him as he took a step towards him. 

Yuuri shook his head, took a step back, and started pulling his hair as he paced. “Oh my god, oh my god, my soulmate is the living legend of figure skating! Oh no, what are people going to think! I failed and my soulmate is the most successful figure skater of all time. Oh no, oh no, what am I supposed to tell people? Oh no, oh no, oh no,” Yuuri said as panic filled his voice. He sat down on a bench and buried his face into the palms of his hands. Yuuri could feel a panic attack coming and he didn’t want his soulmate to think that that was the thing that he remembered when they met one another. _ What if it’s a mistake _ , Yuuri thought to himself.

“Yuuri, are you okay? I know its a little overwhelming but I promise nothing bad is going to happen. Nobody even knows what's going on between us,” Victor told him as he approached his distressed soulmate. “Hey look at me, we’ll handle it. Besides your thinking of the future and I barely know anything about you.”

Yuuri looked up at him and patted the space on the bench next to him. Victor smiled and took a seat. Yuuri turned to face him and met his eyes.

“What do you want to know?” he asked Victor.

“Everything,” 

Yuuri laughed, and Victor decided that that was one of his favorite sounds on this planet. Victor smiled and joined in Yuuri’s laughing. The two settled into a comfortable silence before Yuuri started talking again. 

“Everything is a lot to cover. Besides, we have all the time in the world, don’t we?” he asked Victor.

Victor smiled, “Yes we do. So I’ll start. I’m Victor, I love to skate, I love my dog, and my favorite color is purple.”

Yuuri giggled and started talking, “I’m Yuuri, I love to skate and dance, I love my dog,, and I love my hometown Hasetsu.”

“Well Yuuri I think we know each other must better know don’t you?” Victor asked as he suppressed a laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Yuuri said with a smile. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was finally with the one he was destined to be with. Yuuri opened his eyes to see Victor staring at him, making him blush once again. “Do we, oh um, need to l-leave? Is there somewhere you need to be?” Yuuri stuttered out.

VIctor responded, “We have all the time in the wor-” before he was interrupted.

“What the hell are you doing Victor? We have to get ready for the banquet and you’re in here messing around with another skater, who by the way, has to go to the banquet as well,” Victors coach yelled as he burst into the room.

“Oh Yakov, I completely forgot about the banquet,” Victor said with happiness.

“How on earth did you forget? You’ve been skating for over a decade and know how these events work! You better have a damn good reason to be messing around with, with, with whoever that is!” Yakov screeched at him. 

“That’s Yuuri, and I’d rather talk about this in private. Besides you don’t own me, I make my own choices,” Victor said seriously. He stood up from the bench and straightened his back.  _ Just because you control me on the ice doesn’t mean he controls me in my personal life, _ Victor thought.

“Victor, he’s right, we have to go to the banquet. It’s our job,” Yuuri said in a small voice. 

“All right Yakov, I’ll meet you in the lobby of the hotel,” Victor said with a sigh. Yakov nodded his head and left as quickly as he came in. “Sorry about that Yuuri. He can be a little hard headed.”  
“Don’t worry about it, he’s just looking out for you, besides he can’t tear us apart. I mean, he doesn’t control your life, so let's grab our things, call a taxi, and enjoy the rest of the night. It should be a night neither of us forget,” Yuuri told him as he stood up and walked towards his soulmate. 

Victor smiled and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, “You are quite right Yuuri. I know for a fact that I will never forget this day.”

“I won’t forget it either,” Yuuri smiled at him. Victor squeezed his hand, and Yuuri squeezed back. “Let’s hope that no one took our stuff.”

Victor let out a laugh and started walking, Yuuri following quickly. “So Yuuri, tell me something no one knows about you.”

“Oh there’s nothing much to know to be quite honest. I’m not too exciting,” Yuuri said while blush dusted his cheeks. 

“I highly doubt that, and if everything is too much lets start small. Who’s your best friend?”

“Phichit Chulanont, the Thai skater,” Yuuri said immediately.

“I never would have guessed. He’s so upbeat, and you’re more introverted.” the russian said with surprise, “Oh my god, that sounded awful! I’m so sorry, I wondered that horribly!”

“No! No! I completely understand! And you’re right, I’d rather stay in than go out and party,” Yuuri cried as he shook his head quickly. Victor smiled and the two made their way back to the entrance of the building were they met. Yuuri started at the spot where he was when he made eye contact with Victor.  _ I never thought my childhood crush would turn out to be my soulmate,  _ Yuuri thought.

While Yuuri looked at his spot Victor looked at his. He remembered how their lives ran through his mind. He remembered how he fell in love with Yuuri’s eyes. He remembered how he couldn’t get to Yuuri fast enough, how all he wanted to do was hold on tight and never let him go.  _ I finally have someone, someone who was made for me. I have someone I was made for,  _ Victor smiled to himself. 

“We should get going,” Yuuri told him after they gathered their abandoned luggage and grabbed Victors outstretched hand. Victor nodded and the two left the stadium to head to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope to post again later today, and then I'll come up with a posting schedule for during the week because school takes up a lot of time! :(
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos, they keep me going!! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr for updates and special snippets   
>  thatonenerdinacorner.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter Four: The Banquet (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor get ready for the banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if anything is italicized and in quotation its text messages*

Chapter Four: The Banquet (Part 1)

It took them a few minutes to hail a taxi and most of the other taxis were busy taking the rest of the skating community to their destination. Once one stopped they put their luggage in the back and climbed in. Victor waited for Yuuri to climb in first before he did. He shut the door and the taxi driver sped to the direction of the hotel.

“So what floor are you on?” Victor asked.

“Ten, I think,” Yuuri replied.

“That’s good, I’m on the same floor then,” Victor said with a smile. Yuuri nodded and focused on their entwined hands. Victors was much larger than his and scarred, like Yuuri’s, from all the falls that skaters take. He looked back up at Victor to see him looking at him. He could feel his face go red, he wasn’t the best at people staring at him, even though he was a international skater who performed for thousands. 

The rest of the taxi ride was short and it wasn’t until they arrived at the hotel that Yuuri became nervous. Reporters were everywhere. The cameras were flashing as different skaters came into the building. Yuuri didn’t want the reporters poking into his personal life, usually they left him alone because he didn’t place high, but now that he was with Victor, the favorite skater of this generation, all eyes where on him.

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Victor asked. He saw Yuuri’s demeanor change from relaxed to uptight. 

“I just didn’t think the reporters would still be here,” Yuuri told his soulmate sheepishly. 

“Oh,”

“It’s not a problem, but I would like to get to know you more before the public finds out if that’s all right?” Yuuri asked him. 

Victor smiled and nodded his head. They both exited the taxi after paying and grabbed their suitcases from the trunk. Yuuri could hear the cameras flashing, could feel the stares. Victor walked next to him and gave him an encouraging nod.

“Victor! Why are you with Katsuki Yuuri?”

“Why did you too take the same cab?” 

“Are you to in a relationship?” the questions shouted from the reporters. They followed them and bombarded them with flashing lights and intruding questions. Yuuri ducked his head down and started walking faster through the lobby. Victor followed but let the reporters take pictures, if they focused on him they won’t focus on Yuuri.

The two walked into an elevator where Yuuri slouched onto the wall and let out a sigh of relief. Victor pressed the button for their floor and the elevator began moving. The ride was short and silent. The two walked down the corridor for a few feet before Yuuri stopped, “This is my room.”

“Right, well I guess we have to get ready, right?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded and turned to open his door. He was about to walk in when Victor grabbed his hand to stop him, “Can I have your number? I mean we should probably go to the banquet together, and I don’t know how long it’ll take both of us to get ready, so I mean your phone number is practical,” Victor rambled on. Yuuri giggled and nodded his head. He took out his phone and passed it to Victor, taking Victors phone and inputting his number.

“I’ll see you in a little while, text me when you’re done,” Yuuri told him. Victor nodded and turned to go to his room.

The first thing Yuuri did when he closed the door was lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. His thoughts came quick and fast.  _ My soulmate is Victor Nikiforov. I am Victor’s soulmate. Oh my god, what is Pichit  going to think?  _ Yuuri grabbed his phone and called his best friend and roommate.

“Yuuri! I didn’t expect you to call so soon after competition! You usually try and hide after a competition. Wait why are you calling me? Not that I don’t enjoy your calls because I do, but this is weird!” Yuuri’s best friend rambled on.

“Peach, I met my soulmate,” Yuuri whispered into the phone.

A loud screech greeted his ears, pulling his phone away from his ear to preserve his hearing. Yuuri laughed and tried to calm Pichit down but that just led to minutes wasted so Yuuri put him on speaker as he pulled out his suit for the banquet. 

“Yuuri who is your soulmate?”

“You wouldn’t believe me Peach,” Yuuri told him with a muffled voice.

“Tell me Yuuri!” Phichit begged across the line.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered as he took the phone off speaker and put it up to his ear. Yuuri prayed that he didn’t hear him but Pichit knew him inside and out, therefore, he knew how to understand whisper Yuuri.

“You are lying to me!” Pichit screamed over the phone, the “e” of me becoming higher in pitch to the point that it hurt Yuuri’s ears.

Yuuri huffed at his best friend, “why would I lie to you?”

“Well you don’t lie, so I guess it's true. Yuuri I am so happy for you! Wait Yuuri, is he okay with being your soulmate, because I swear to every God out there that if he isn’t I will make the few remaining hours he has a living hell!” Pichit threatened Victor who wasn’t even in the same room.

“Listen Peach, do not tell anyone! We decided to announce it in the future, and besides he’s actually really sweet,” Yuuri told him.

“Ooh, Yuuri has a boyfriend!”

“Soulmate actually,” Yuuri said and hung up the phone. He loved Pichit but sometimes he could be a hand full. Yuuri walked into the bathroom and started a shower. He got it as hot as he could and worked the aches out of his muscles from skating. He thought of how he needed to call his parents,  _ that can wait. I want Victor to talk to them when I tell them anyway. _

After his shower he got his suit on and texted Victor, “ _ I’m ready when you are.” _

And with that he waited for a response.

***

Victor grinned as he turned and walked to his room. He had Yuuri’s number, his soulmates number. He unpacked quickly and showered, working out the knots in his muscles. He got out of the shower and looked at his reflection, his silver hair hung around his face dripping water onto the floor.

“You are one lucky guy you know that?” he asked his reflection.

“Of course I know!” 

_ You are a dork Victor, you know that? Hopefully Yuuri likes dorks. _

He got ready and sat down on the couch in his room, pulling out his laptop. He scrolled social media for a little while before getting a call from his phone. Yakov was calling him.

“Hello?” 

“You have some explaining to do,” his coach grumbled. 

“What do you mean? Oh do you mean Yuuri? Well he’s my soulmate and we went off to talk and get to know one another better. Yakov he’s really sweet and kind. I’m pretty lucky! Oh and I can’t wait for you to meet him properly. We are going to the banquet together!” Victor rambled on and on to his coach. 

Yakov sighed and Victor could hear his head shaking on the other side of the line, “Vitya, you know that I love you but this doesn’t seem right. You meet your soulmate at a competition? And he’s another skater? Are you sure Vitya?”  
Victor rarely ever heard his coach talk with sympathy about Victor so he was really surprised, “I know you’re looking out for me and all but he is my soulmate. Besides you’ll love him once you meet him properly, which is why we are going to the banquet together.”

“Alright Vitya, but you better behave or I will retire as you coach,” Yakov rumbled before disconnecting the line.

Victor was pleased that Yakov would at least give Yuuri a chance. So many people had told him that they were Victors soulmate and in the end hurt Victor. None of which anyone knew about. Even though Victor was extremely public he tried to keep his private life out of the light, that belonged to him and whoever he chose to share it with. He sat a little while longer, scrolling Instagram looking at pictures of Yuuri and his friend Pichit until he saw a text come through from Yuuri.

_ “I’m ready when you are.” _ the text said. Victor grinned and stood up.  _ Time to show Yuuri that I am the best soulmate in the universe,  _ and with that he walked out the door to Yuuri’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time, school monopolized my time.   
> Anyway, I know this chapter isn't to interesting but the banquet is next so that'll be interesting ;)  
> Thanks for reading as always! I live off of kudos and comments so if you'll do that I live another day to write.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr!  
> Tumblr URL: thatonenerdinacorner.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter Five: The Banquet (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual banquet

Chapter Five: The Banquet (Part 2)

Yuuri heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. Victor was waiting and in a suit. Yuuri blushed a deep red that spread to his neck when Victor smiled at him. His soulmate was dressed in a sleek black suit, with a deep purple tie. He looked expensive and Yuuri didn’t want to know what his outfit cost.

“You ready Yuuri?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded and closed the hotel door behind him. The two made their way to the elevator and waited in silence. When the elevator did stop on their floor other skaters filled the small space. 

“Victor! Congrats on your fifth win,” Christophe Giacometti said brightly. 

“Thanks Chris. Not bad yourself with second!” Victor replied as he and Yuuri stepped into the elevator. 

“Still wasn’t as good as yours,” Chris smiled. 

Victor let out a small chuckle and turned to the other skaters, Cao Bin, Michele Crispino, and Jean Jacques Leroy, or JJ, but at this moment he should have been named invisible. No one talked to him. 

“So Yuuri, what are you doing with Victor?” Chris smirked. 

Yuuri blushed, “We just ran into each other after the competition and are on the same floor. Nothing too interesting,” he murmured. 

“Ah I see,” Chris smirked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Nothing like that Chris. Just being friendly,” Victor shrugged. 

The rest of the elevator ride was silent except for JJ talking about how he’ll win gold next year. The skaters got off and went to their coaches who were waiting with cars. 

“See you at the banquet?” Yuuri asked Victor when they were both halfway between their coaches.

“You don’t want to ride together?” Victor asked

“I do but won’t people critique the first place winner going with the last place loser?” Yuuri shrugged as he shook his head. His eyes lowering to the floor. 

“I’d be happy to arrive at the banquet with you, Yuuri,” Victor smiled. 

“Oh, okay then,” the Japanese man blushed as a small smile spread across his face. 

“Give me a minute to tell my coach?”  
“Oh sure! I need to tell Celestino as well,” Yuuri said and turned to go tell his coach all the while Victor did the same.  

The two were only apart for a short time and when they returned both were smiling that their coaches weren’t making a big deal about it. They would announce it if and when they had too, but until then they were fine having each other as a secret. They walked out of the hotel and wove their way around people to the cars waiting for the skaters. Victor found the car for him first so he grabbed Yuuri’s arm and rushed into the backseat of the car. The Russian could hear the clicks of the camera and felt the flashes on the back of his neck before he could close the door.

“We might not be able to keep everything under the radar. I think they got some pictures of us,” Victor apologized too Yuuri.   
Yuuri shook his hands, “No, no, it's fine. They would’ve found something sooner or later,” he told his soulmate.

Victor chuckled and smiled, scooting closer to Yuuri so their shoulders were touching. Yuuri pulled out his phone after a small  _ DING  _ rang through the car. 

_ Peach: “Have fun at the banquet! ; )”  _

Yuuri blushed and shoved his phone back in his pocket, praying that Victor hadn’t seen it.

“Yuuri? Who’d you tell about us?” Victor wondered out loud.

“My best friend Pichit. He’s nosey so I try to tell him stuff before he finds things out on his own,” Yuuri stuttered out, a new fresh round of blush covering his face.

“Oh, I told Yakov. He didn’t seem to believe us earlier,” Victor told Yuuri.

“I wouldn’t blame him,” Yuuri murmured.

“What?” Victor asked right as their car stopped at the venue. Yuuri blushes deeper and opened the door. He stepped out of the car to flashing lights and Victor followed quickly after him, that’s when the cameras and screams really picked up. Yuuri walked into the building and was able to see where all the skaters were heading. Yuuri followed and walked into a large ballroom filled with skaters, coaches, and sponsors. All were minglin and chatting. Yuuri scanned the room and found Celestino was talking with Victor’s coach so Yuuri steered away from them. He settled into a corner of the room, a glass of champagne being rolled between his fingers. Yuuri took a few sips and continued to watch until Victor slipped next to him. 

“Goodness gracious! You scared me Victor!” Yuuri huffed out when Victor three his arms around Yuuri when the younger male wasn’t paying attention. 

“That was the point Yuuri,” Victor grinned. 

Yuuri laughed a bit and set the glass of champagne down on the table next to him. 

“Don’t you want to go with your coach?” Yuuri asked.

“I could ask you the same,” Victor countered.

“Last I checked he was with Yakov, and no offense but Yakov scares me a bit,” Yuuri told his soulmate.

“He’s not so bad once you get to know him. Come on you’ll see,” Victor said as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him towards his coach.

“Yakov, this is Yuuri. Yuuri, this is Yakov. Now that introductions have been made again let's talk,” Victor cheered. 

“Hello Mr. Feltsman, it’s nice to meet you,” Yuuri said as he he stuck his hand out to shake the coaches hand. 

Yakov did not accept it, “I wish I could say the same,” he grunted out.

“Yakov, don’t be like that!” Victor whined.

“No, no, it’s fine. Really there’s no reason to get upset,” Yuuri said as he backed away from the two older Russians, “Victor, do you want to meet my coach?”

“I’d love to meet your coach,” Victor beamed at the shorter man. The two crossed the ballroom and found Celestino talking with some of the competitors from Italy.

“Yuuri? What can I do for you?” Celestino asked with a kind grin.

“I wanted to introduce you to Victor, he’s my, well we’re, anyways, I just thought I’d introduce you to my soulmate,” Yuuri murmured.

“Soulmate? Oh. Wait Victor is your soulmate?” Celestino babled on, seriously confused and shocked. His mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Please don’t make it a big deal! We haven’t told many people, and I would like it too stay that way for a little bit longer,” Yuuri begged his coach as many other people started staring at their little group.

“Right, well congratulations Yuuri, and please make sure you tell Pichit, he needs a little time,” Celestino directed Yuuri then turned to his soulmate, “Victor, it’s lovely to meet you. Just know that Yuuri is cared for deeply and you are a very lucky person to be paired with him,” and with that Celestino walked off to find a server with champagne.

“Why is everyone so shocked that we are soulmates?” Victor asked as he watched Yuuri’s coach walk off.

“Well you’re you and I’m me. You’re the best figure skater in the world, and well I finished in last so the difference is a little difficult to comprehend. I mean I almost freaked out when we were finally alone together,” Yuuri fumbled. He was grateful that Victor was his soulmate, he had dreamed about Victor being his soulmate for years but he never thought it’d actually come true.

“Yuuri, don’t say those things!” Victor grumbled but stopped when he heard Yuuri swaying back and forth to the music.

“Do you like this song?”

“I like the waltz but haven’t done it so long,” Yuuri sighed.

“Then let's dance!” Victor said and dragged Yuuri off into the middle of the room. 

Yuuri spluttered and tried to protest but they were already on the dance floor. Victor pulled Yuuri into his embrace and they danced. They had never danced with one another before but it looked and felt like they had. Victor led and Yuuri followed and when Yuuri led Victor followed. It was like second nature and the two didn’t notice the small crowd they’d gathered until after a fast and enticing salsa. Both out of breath and smiling they looked around. Yuuri blushing hard again and instinctively turned into Victor’s chest. Victor smiled and laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

“How the hell did you do that piggy?” the young russian Yuri barked.

“Do what?” Yuuri asked as he backed away from Victor a bit.

“Dance like that! If you put as much effort into your skating as you just did with the old man then you would have made podium!” Yuri shouted.

“I-I didn’t really do much, I just danced and had fun,” Yuuri spluttered.

“Do that on the ice!” Yuri demanded as he turned on his heel and walked off.

“What did I do?” Yuuri asked Victor.

“I think he wanted you to win the Prix, but I have no idea,” Victor pondered.

Yuuri let out a laugh and turned back to Victor, “Dance with me?”

“Anytime, moya lyubov’” Victor smiled and took Yuuri's outstretched hand. He spun him around and the two made music in the silence that had filled the room. Yuuri laughed as he was spun again and Victor smiled when Yuuri kept on laughing. It was a long night but the two couldn’t care. They had friends take pictures and videos. They learned the movement of each others bodies and had fun at the banquet. This was a night neither would forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so so so sorry about the long pause! School and family and life happened but I am so so happy to get this published. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you liked reading it. If there are any spelling and grammar stuff then message me because I have no Beta reader. ;P   
> Kudos and comments give me life!!


	6. Chapter Six: The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the banquet.

Chapter Six: The Next Morning

Victor woke up early, he always loved starting his day in the new sunlight and being able to watch the world wake up. The morning after the banquet was no different, except for the person sleeping next to him peacefully.

Yuuri was curled up facing Victor. He was wearing an old shirt of Victors and a pair of workout pants. He slept soundly and barely stirred when Victor sat up a bit. Victor smiled and stared down at the person next to him. He thought of the previous night and how their bodies made music when they danced with one another. It was a night neither would forget, and with that he laid back down and curled up under the comforter and felt the heat of Yuuri beside him. 

His body gave off a warm heat that Victor’s body gladly accepted. The small japanese male was curled into a ball and slept contently. He moved closer to Victor unknowingly and sighed. He was quite content with sleeping with his soulmate.

Victor swore he could have died from happiness right then and there. It was exactly the feeling that he had always longed for, yet he couldn’t quite name what the feeling was. He thought about the right word to use: content, too casual, excitement, too excited, happy, didn’t strike the right tone. This went on and on until he landed on the word love. Victor chuckled softly, of course the feeling is love. He felt loved even though he had only been with his soulmate for a less than a full twenty four hours. 

Small movements pulled Victor from his train of thought. Yuuri was starting to wake up and didn’t seem to happy about it. He grumbled a little as he pulled himself into a sitting position and started rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and saw the blur of an outline that he assumed was Victor but couldn't tell for certain because he didn’t have his glasses on. He turned to the bedside table and fumbled around until he found his glasses. After putting them on, he blinked his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

This wasn’t his room. These weren’t his clothes. Where was he? He looked around confusingly until his eyes landed on Victor, who was sitting up and watching Yuuri wake up. 

“Good morning Yuuri,” Victor cooed. 

“Morning?” Yuuri replied as he tried to remember who he ended up in Victor’s room. All he really remembered from the previous night was him dancing with Victor. Other than that he had no idea what had happened. 

“Um, Victor, I don’t mean to sound rude, but how did I end up in your room?” Yuuri asked as he finally woke up.

Victor laughed, “wow you really were tired. After we danced you were so tired you were almost falling asleep. So I took you back to the hotel and you were practically asleep in my arms. Besides it was much easier to bring you back to my room. Everytime I moved away to do something you’d cling harder to me in your sleep. It was the best decision.”

“Oh, well thank you. I didn’t realize how tired I was yesterday,” Yuuri said as he thought about the chaotic day he had had the day before. 

“Don’t worry about it, we had a busy day yesterday,” Victor stated as he watched Yuuri.

Yuuri squirmed a bit under all the attention he was receiving from Victo and mumbled out a “Thank you.”

“What time is it?”

“Eight thirty.”  
Yuuri huffed, “I never wake up this early after competition.”

Victor laughed again, loud and full of happiness, “well I’m an early bird. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“No, it wasn't you. I guess I'm just ready to start my day,” Yuuri sighed as he slouched back into the pillows. 

“Aw, come on Yuuri, today will be great!” Victor exclaimed as he leaned over and pulled Yuuri into a hug. 

Yuuri returned the hug and felt his heart swell. He was so happy and felt so loved by his soulmate that he never wanted it to end. Until he thought of his coach. 

“Do you know where my phone is Victor?” Yuuri asked as panic started to creep into his voice.

“It should be in your pants. Why? Is everything alright?” Victor inquired worriedly. 

“I just need to make sure Celestino hasn’t planned anything or that I’ve missed anything important,” Yuuri said as he scrambled out of the bed and rushed to his pants. His phone was there and he turned it on. It was filled with notifications from both his coach and family.

“Everything okay?” Victor asked as he padded out of the bed and towards Yuuri. 

Yuuri sighed deeply, “Yeah, it just looks like today is going to be a busy day.”

“Well it won’t be a bad day because I’ll be there to make it a good day,” Victor declared and walked over to his suitcase.

“Wait what?”

“Well since you’re busy today and I’m not, I’m going to keep you company today and learn more about you,” Victor said as he picked out his outfit for the day. 

Yuuri smiled and rushed over to Victor. He gave him a large, and unexpected hug, “thank you Victor. I really didn’t want to have to be alone today.”

Victor smiled down at his soulmate, “You’ll never be alone now that you have me,” he whispered and kissed Yuuri on the forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so so so so sorry about how long this update is and how long it took to update. Life got in the way and well, that's how it goes. I'm really excited to update this and now that I'm on summer break I hope to update often! Next chapter will be the boys busy day!!
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: New Day, New Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor start planning their day at breakfast with the coaches.

Chapter Seven: New Day, New Soulmates

Yuuri smiled as he heard Victor promise that he’d never be alone. It was something he had always wanted and know he has it  
.   
“Thank you Victor.”

“Anytime Yuuri, now what are you going to wear?” Victor asked as he looked at the shorter male who was wrapped around his body.

“I need to go back to my hotel room. My suitcase is there and I need to get ready,” Yuuri said as he finally let go of Victor.

“Oh,” the russian muttered, he really didn’t want Yuuri to leave. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be done in not even thirty minutes. Then, we’ll have the whole day together,” Yuuri told him as he gave Victor another hug. He turned around and found his shoes and clothes from the previous night. 

Yuuri walked out the door after one last hug and leaned against the closed door. He couldn’t believe that he was Victor’s soulmate. He had had a crush on him since he was twelve, but he never thought that he would end up being Victor’s actual soulmate. He smiled again and could feel a blush spread through his cheeks. Yuuri couldn’t have been happier about who his soulmate was. 

He opened his hotel room after fumbling with his clothes so he could find the key. He walked in and tossed his clothes onto his bed, so he could head straight for a shower. The shower was quick and refreshing, just the thing he needed. He dressed somewhat casual. Nice dark jeans, and a maroon sweater. He combed out his hair and made sure that he didn’t look to professional. He walked back into the bedroom and picked up his phone that he dropped onto the bed next to the lump of clothing. 

I need to pack since I leave tomorrow, he thought idly to himself as he locked his phone and turned on his news notifications. His name was blasted across the internet. Him seeming to be so close to the skating legend caught the eyes of many fans and readers. Yuuri, felt his anxiety start talking, his mind not shutting up no matter how much he begged it too. 

He got up and started pacing the room, until he got a text. Yuuri walked over to it and unlocked his phone. 

I’m ready whenever you are Yuuri -Victor

Yuuri texted back that he was just about to leave his hotel room. He pulled on his shoes and made sure he had his phone, wallet, and room key, before he walked out of the room. When he turned back around after closing the door he was met with Victor doing the same. 

Victor turned around and saw Yuuri looking at him, “Yuuri!”

The japanese blushed and lowered his eyes, “Hi Victor. Are you ready to go?”

“Of course! So what are we doing today?” Victor asked as he and Yuuri started toward the elevator.

“Well Celestino wants to have breakfast with me, or us, right now to go over what I’ll be doing today. Other than that I know I have a few sponsor meetings. What do you have to do today Victor?” Yuuri said as the elevatored zoomed to the bottom floor, where breakfast was being held. 

“Interviews mostly but I’ll see what Yakov wants me to do,” the russian shrugged. Victor really didn’t care about interviews, not when he had just met his soulmate not even twenty four hours before then. 

“Okay, that sounds good,” Yuuri said as he walked over to the table Celestino was at.

“Good morning Yuuri, and you too Victor!” Celestino greeted. He smiled seeing the two of them. It seems that Victor got Yuuri back to the hotel safely, and without any need of help. Celestino was impressed.

“Good morning to you!” Victor smiled. He really liked Yuuri’s coach. 

“Morning Celestino,” Yuuri murmured as he sat down. 

Victor followed suit and sat down next to Yuuri. The two skaters ordered food and coffee and listened to the morning chatter around them. As they looked around, they could see skaters from the previous events making their way to the dining hall or talking with friends or coaches. It was a friendly atmosphere that all could appreciate after a long competition.

“What do I have to do today?” Yuuri asked as he sipped his coffee. 

“Sponsor meetings and then interviews with the rest of the skaters. Tonight is for the exhibition skate, and since you placed last they didn’t invite you.” Celestino said, reaching across the table, “I’m sorry Yuuri. You’ll do better next year.”

Yuuri sighed deeply, “I know. I’m really not that bothered by not being put in the exhibition skate. It takes something off my plate.”

“That's true, and now you can go out tonight before we fly out tomorrow,” Celestino told him. He was glad that Yuuri wasn’t beating himself up too much about not medaling. He put enough pressure on himself without being judged at competitions. 

“I forgot we were flying out tomorrow,” Yuuri sighed. He really didn’t want to have to say goodbye when they had just met. 

“You leave tomorrow?” Victor questioned.

“Yeah, it sucks doesn’t it?” his soulmate replied. 

Neither were happy with having to say goodbye to one another. They wanted to get closer to one another, something that would be difficult with time differences and practice times. It would be difficult for both. 

“Yeah it does,” Victor said, his voice dripping in disappointment. 

Celestino looked between the two, “You know Yuuri, you can take a bit of time off. You just competed and you met your soulmate. You deserve a break.”

Both Victor and Yuuri smiled, they could be with one another for a bit. 

“Wait, what will I have to do? Where am I going? Victor, will you get time off? But you still have to skate. I can't stay here. I don’t have enough clothes either. Wait how long will I be taking a break? Oh no! I can’t take time off! I-I-I can’t take time off!” Yuuri spluttered as thoughts flooded his head.

“Yuuri! Look at me, we’ll figure it out! I can take some time off and if you want you can come back with me too Saint Petersburg,” Victor told Yuuri softly to calm him down. He didn’t know why he felt so calm and knew how to calm Yuuri down but he could. Must be our soulbond, Victor thought to himself. 

Yuuri nodded and felt the tension release from his body, “What time do my sponsor meetings start?”

“Noon, you have some time to kill. And Victor, I would go talk with your coach. He’s glaring daggers at our table.” Celestino said casually as he took another bite of his breakfast.

Victor nodded and stood up, promising Yuuri he would be back shortly. 

“What do you want Victor?” Yakov asked gruffly as he took a sip of coffee. 

“Why are you glaring at the table Yuuri and I are sitting at?” Victor asked bluntly. He really didn’t want to hear Yakov complain about his media appearance. 

“You aren’t focusing on the important aspects Vitya. You need to focus on sponsors, interview, and skating in the exhibition skate, not some japanese boy who you swear is your soulmate.” his coach said, not batting an eye at the fact that people were now staring at the two russians. 

“I really don’t think that’s any of your business Yakov. What I do with Yuuri is my business and not yours. I will be there for the sponsor stuff, I always am, and I know that I will be on time for the interview with the final six skaters. There is no need to worry. I can handle myself,” Victor snapped and turned around, walking back to the table Yuuri and Celestino were sitting at.

“Is everything ok?” Yuuri asked. His eyes wide and worried.

“It is now. I just have a few sponsor meetings the same time you do, and the interview. He was just reminding me I had to practice for the exhibition skate,” Victor shrugged. 

He really hoped that Yuuri hadn’t heard what Yakov said and unless he didn’t bring it up he was going to stay silent. 

“Oh, alright then. We have a few hours before our meetings start. It’s only nine. Is there anything you’d like to do?” Yuuri asked as he took a bite of the omelette he ordered. 

“I don’t know. I usually shop during competitions, what do you do?”

“I don’t do anything really. I usually hole up in my room and watch movies. I’m okay with doing whatever you want though,” Yuuri told him.

“Alright, how about we work out your vacation and then see how much time is left?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded and leaned over to give Victor a hug, “Thank you Victor. For everything.”

“No problem, my Yuuri,” the russian murmured as he returned the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry about the long update. Life got crappy but, I am back! Yay! Anyway, I can't wait for the future of this story! I have so many ideas that I want to write for them!! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos give me life!!!!
> 
> <3<3<3<3


	8. Chapter Eight: Busy Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely boys have a busy day, with some drama at the end

Chapter Eight: Busy Bees

After breakfast, Yuuri and Victor went back upstairs to Victor’s bedroom. They swung by Yuuri’s room to grab his laptop. Settling into the middle of the large bed, Victor and Yuuri started planning the logistics of Yuuri going back to Saint Petersburg with Victor. They switched tickets so they were on the same flight and set the date when Yuuri was flying back. They would have two weeks together in Saint Petersburg, and both were excited to share the time together. 

After getting everything in order the two still had an hour to kill so they stayed in and watched part of a movie. They both got ready to go to sponsor meetings and interviews, nothing too fancy, but nothing casual. They left thirty minutes before their sponsor meetings were set to begin.   
Celestino was waiting for Yuuri in the lobby, and Yakov was nowhere to be seen. Yuuri and Victor walked over to Celestino.

“Hello boys,” Celestino greeted the two. 

“Hello,” the two repeated. 

“Well, Yuuri and I have to leave right about now, we have a taxi waiting for us. Do you know where Yakov is Victor?” the italian coach asked.

Victor shrugged, “I have no idea, it’s not that big of a deal. He’ll turn up as soon as I need him too, he always does.”

“Well then, see you later Victor,” Celestino said as he turned to walk out of the hotel.

“See you in a bit Victor,” Yuuri murmured as he gave Victor a quick and hug and darted out of reach before Victor could comprehend what had happened. 

“Yeah, see you in a bit,” Victor whispered to himself.

***

Both of their sponsor meetings went well. Yuuri picked up a few more, helping his small income increase. Victor renegotiated some and also added a few sponsors. They were both set and were ready for the meetings to end. 

They both had the interview of the top six skaters at five thirty. Yuuri finished his sponsor meetings about an hour before and Victor finished at four. The two freshened up in their rooms, texting a little off and on, promising to meet in the hotel lobby.

Victor got down to the lobby first wearing a nice read button up and a pair of black jeans that hugged his legs. He scrolled through his social media for a few minutes before the next elevator let out Yuuri. Yuuri walked over to Victor in a blue sweater and navy blue jeans.

“Hey,” Yuuri said shyly. 

“Hey yourself,” Victor smiled at him. Yuuri’s face flushed a tame pink, and squirmed a little.

“Ready for the interview?” Yuuri asked.

“No, not really. But then again, I usually don’t get nervous about much,” Victor shrugged, “What about you? Are you nervous?”

Yuuri nodded, his eyes staring at the floor, “I usually get nervous, and now that I placed in last, I’m even more nervous. Plus, I don’t know what I’ll do if they ask about us. I mean, you’re you! And even now they seem to be catching on that something is going on.”

“Oh, well we don’t have to say anything. It’s our personal lives, they don’t have any right to know, and if they do ask, just tell them that you won’t answer any personal questions,” Victor told him as he pulled the smaller man into his arms. 

Yuuri sighed, “I can do that. At least I think I can.”

“Of course you can! I believe in you!” Victor shouted.

***

Shouts of reporters bombarded all the skaters, Yuuri couldn't focus, and was placed at the end of the table, Victor in the middle since he won the gold.Someone called for the reporters to be quite and the room become slightly quieter. 

A reporter stood, “Mr. Nikiforov, how does it feel to win your fifth consecutive gold medal in the Grand Prix Final?”

Victor put on his press smile, “It feels wonderful.”

“Mr. Nikiforov, what do your programs mean?”  
“If you don’t understand what it was then I didn’t do as well of a job I thought I did on my presentation,” Victor teased. The reporter turned a bright pink and sat back down hastily. 

The questions droned on and on, until one reporter stood, “My question is for Mr. Katsuki, you and Mr. Nikiforov seem to be getting quite close. What do you have to say about that?”

Yuuri’s mind starting racing, thought swirled in his head, he turned to Victor who nodded slightly, “I’m here to talk about my skating. Seeing as that doesn’t concern that, I will not be answering that question. Or any other questions that are about my personal life.”  
“But Mr. Katsuki, you are a public figure!”

Yuuri sighed, “While that may be true, I believe that I have the right to a personal life that is outside of skating. Since the only reason that I am sitting at this table is because I skated, I see no need to answer that question.”

The reporter huffed and turned to Victor, “What do you have to say about the relationship you and Mr.Katsuki have?”  
Victor chuckled, “That would be a question that I will not be answering. I believe in privacy and right now I am asking for that privacy. Now, shall we move on?”

The questions went on and on, some still trying to poke into the skaters personal lives. It was around seven thirty when they finally let the skaters out. They all stayed behind for a little bit to talk and catch up. Yuuri drifted over to Victors side and stayed there as they talked.

“So what really is going on between the two of you?” Chris asked as he waved his finger towards the two.

“We already told the press that we wanted privacy, so we are going to keep it private,” Victor said. He loved Chris dearly, he was his best friend, but he could become very nosy and talkative.

Chris raised hi hands in surrender, “Alright, alright, don’t worry, I won’t ask again.”

“Thank you Chris,” Yuuri muttered. 

The rest of the skaters talked for a little while longer but eventually broke up to go back to the hotel. Victor and Yuuri met with their coaches in the lobby of the hotel. Each coaching taking their skater up to their rooms to get them ready to depart the next day 

***

Yakov practically shoved Victor into his room after Yuuri and Celestino had closed the door of Yuuri’s room. 

“What was that Victor!?” Yakov asked. 

“What was what?”

“The whole thing with privacy! You are the most public person in the skating world! Since when do you ask for privacy!?” Yakov shrieked. 

Victor grew angry, “Since Yuuri said that he wanted to wait to tell the press, and I agree! Its none of their business what our relationship is. Besides, why do you care? A week ago you were begging me to become more private in my social life.”  
“Last week, you didn’t have your soulmate! Last week you were playboy Victor Nikiforov, who was waiting for his dream girl! Last week, you weren’t acting like a fool because of some boy!” Yakov shouted. 

Victor felt his blood boil, “Do not call him some boy! His name is Yuuri, and you will treat him with respect! I am not making this up! I would never make this up! And I never asked to be labeled as a playboy! I never asked for girls to fling themselves at me! I just want to get to know Yuuri and love him! What is so wrong with that?”  
“Everything is wrong with that! You have your reputation to uphold! Your name! For God’s sake, you claim that your soulmate is a man! That can’t be true!” Yakov screamed. 

“That isn’t up to you, Yakov! It’s up to the universe and me! Not you!” Victor countered. 

Yakov sighed, “I just don’t want you to get hurt or be thrown into hell! I’m looking out for you.”

“Right now you are doing the exact opposite of looking out for me! Why can’t you just be happy that I found my soulmate?” Victor pleaded.

“I just can’t be. You’re acting like a fool, and a child,” Yakov hissed at his student. He turned on his heel and left the room. Slamming the door behind him. 

Victor felt tears fill his eyes, and tried desperately not to let them fall. Sadness and anger bubbled inside of him, and he had no idea what to do. He buried his face in his hands, hoping that the pressure on his eyes will help. It doesn’t.

But a small PING of his phone did.

**You alright? I feel like something is off. Do you want me to go over to your room?**

**-Yuuri**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yakov doesn't approve, and Yuuri is concerned! What could that mean? Guess you'll have to continue reading to find out! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subs give me life and happiness!!!  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine: A Fluttering Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor go on a date, and Victor has to be extravagant as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a rough time last chapter so I give you fluff!!!

 

Chapter Nine: A Fluttering Feeling

Yuuri and Celestino went to Yuuri’s room after departing with Victor and his coach. A small bang being heard across the hall, almost as if someone had slammed the door shut. 

“Victor seems very nice,” Celestino said awkwardly as he sat down on the small chair that was in the hotel room.

“He is. He is really sweet, and caring. I still can’t believe that he’s my soulmate,” Yuuri muttered as he looked at his blank wrist. The numbers counting down now gone since he had met Victor.

Celestino cleared his throat, “Have you told your parents?”

Yuuri shook his head, “Not yet, I’ll probably call them later tonight and let them know. I just couldn’t do it last night.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re parents will be very excited to know that you found your soulmate,” the coach reassured. 

“I’m not worried, yesterday I was, but I don’t feel nervous anymore,” Yuuri shrugged.

“Well that’s good. Anyways, I should head back to my hotel room to finish packing,” Celestino said as he stood, “If I don’t see you tomorrow, have fun with Victor, and keep Pichit updated. You know how stir crazy he can get.”

“I will,” Yuuri told him as he gave his coach a hug, “Thanks for everything Celestino.”

The italian chuckled, “No problem Yuuri, you worked hard this season.”

Celestino left the room, closing the door behind him. Yuuri turned and finished throwing things into his suitcase until he felt something. Something was telling him that something was wrong with Victor. He couldn’t describe it, but he felt like he had a weight on his chest.

Yuuri grabbed his phone and texted Victor.

**You alright? I feel like something is off. Do you want me to go over to your room?**

**-Yuuri**

Yuuri paced around his room, waiting for a response. It felt like years before Victor texted back, when in reality it was barely a few minutes.

**I’m fine, but I wouldn’t mind some company**

**-Victor**

Yuuri was out the door with his phone in hand within seconds. He rushed across the hall and knocked on Victors door. The door swung open to a disheveled Victor, who smiled when he saw Yuuri.

“Are you alright Yuuri? You look worried,” Victor said, tilting his head as he took in the smaller man's appearance. 

“I’m fine, are you okay? I feel like something isn’t okay, are you okay?” Yuuri whispered, staring at Victor. 

The russian, had a few tear tracks on his cheeks and his nose was slightly red. His silver hair was rumpled and disheveled, something Victor normally never allowed. 

Victor smiled weakly, “I’ll be fine, now come on in. You don’t need to be standing in the hall.”

Yuuri walked into Victors room and turned around facing Victor as he closed the door. As soon as Victor turned around, Yuuri threw his arms around Victor gave him a hug.

“I know you’re not okay, and I’m not going to push it, but please don’t be afraid to tell me. I want to help,” Yuuri whispered as he felt Victors arms come around him, returning the hug. 

“I’m not afraid, it’s just a problem that’s out of my hands. Besides, its our last night in Sochi, let's make the best of it!” Victor exclaimed.

Yuuri giggled, “Alright, what do you want to do?”

“Let’s go out to eat, and then shop for a bit. You’ll probably need warm coat. Saint Petersburg is freezing right now,” Victor grinned.

“That sounds like fun, let’s get ready and do just that,” Yuuri said.

Victor beamed and rushed into the bathroom to fix his hair and freshen up. He was ready within ten minutes, and the two stopped by Yuuri’s room to grab Yuuri his coat. 

“I was right, you are going to need a new coat, and probably a scarf, and some gloves,” Victor said as they walked down the street. Yuuri rubbing his bare hands together to create heat.

“How are you not cold?!” Yuuri exclaimed, looking at Victor in a light coat.

Victor’s laugh rang in Yuuri’s ears, “Let’s just say that as a russian, this cold isn’t that bad. And, aren’t you a professional figure skater?”

Yuuri shot a Victor a look of exasperation, “Yes, but usually the cold isn’t being blown at me.”

Victor laughed again, “Well then, guess we’ll have to get you gloves after dinner, and a scarf.”

“Guess we will,” Yuuri said and followed Victor into a restaurant. 

The lights were soft and the air was calm and quite. Victor exchanged some words with a waitress and they were soon being lead to a small, quiet, and private section of the restaurant. Victor pulled out Yuuri’s chair, causing him to blush, his already pink cheeks turning a deep red. 

Yuuri had Victor order for him and they enjoyed dinner. They talked about a few things, learning about each other. How Victor loved blues and purples, and how Yuuri loved blues and greys. They talked throughout the meal until they were finished. Victor paid but Yuuri put up a struggle. Victor having to literally wrench the check out of Yuuri’s hand.  

The two left the restaurant warm and content. Yuuri quickly became cold and huddled closer to Victor. Victor smiled and took Yuuri’s cold hand in his warmer one as he led him into a store. 

They shopped around, Victor finding sunglasses, and Yuuri finding a nice set of gloves and a scarf. They made their purchases and Yuuri slipped on his gloves and scarf.

Yuuri let out a sigh as his hands stayed warm, “That’s better.”

“It’s a good thing you found gloves, your hands were about to turn blue from the cold,” Victor said as he smiled down at the other man. He took Yuuri’s hand again, and they walked into another shop.

The clothing was expensive and was made of fine quality. They browsed around, Victor finding stacks of clothing to purchase. Yuuri didn’t look that much. He found a deep blue trench coat that was lined and looked warm. He really wanted it, until he saw the price tag. The large triple digit on the tag almost made him pass out. 

“Did you find anything?” Victor asked as he appeared at Yuuri’s side. 

Yuuri shook his head and placed the coat back on the rack, “No, not really.”

“You sure, it looked like you really liked the coat,” Victor observed.

Shaking his head with a sigh, “I mean it was a nice coat, but it's a little pricey. Besides, I have plenty of good coats at home. I don’t need a new one.”

Victor took the coat of the rack and looked at the tag. The number just above four hundred dollars didn’t faze him. His income and family fortune, making him extremely rich. He easily dropped over a  couple thousand dollars on a suit. This jacket was nothing.

“I can get it for you,” Victor said as he looked at Yuuri.

“No! Absolutely not! That is way to much! You already paid for dinner!” Yuuri partly shouted. 

“Yuuri, this really isn’t much for me. I make more than three times this in a day. Please let me get it for you,” he told the japanese male calmly.

“No! It’s not worth it! It’s just a coat, I have plenty at home! I really don’t need a five hundred dollar coat!” Yuui said as he shook his hands.

Victor smiled, “You may have good coats, but you don’t have the best coat. I’m getting it for you,” he declared and took it up to the register along with the rest of the clothes he was buying.

“Victor! You really don’t have to! I don’t need the coat!” Yuuri called. 

Victor ignored Yuuri and finished the purchase with the sales associate, thanking her and taking his bag, Yuuri’s coat folded over his arm.

“Come on Yuuri, we should probably get back before its late. We have an early plane to catch,” Victor smiled. He took the coat off of his arm and gave it to Yuuri. 

Yuuri felt the soft and warm fabric being placed in his hands, he felt his mouth open like a fish out of water. He slipped it on quickly, and raced after Victor who had started towards the door. 

Yuuri wrapped his scarf around his neck and shoved his hands into his new gloves before they could freeze.

“That coat looks really good on you,” Victor muttered as Yuuri finally caught up with him.

Yuuri blushed deeply, his ears turning a delightful red, “Thanks,” he muttered.

“Thank you for the coat, you really didn’t have to,” Yuuri said as he slipped his hand into his soulmates.

“No, I didn’t have to, I wanted to. And besides, if I don’t spend the money I make it will gather dust. Now you have a nice coat for Saint Petersburg,” Victor smiled. He squeezed Yuuri’s hand and recieved a small squeeze in return.

“Now, I do have a question for you, what happened earlier? You looked really worried when you came to my hotel room,” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked up at him, “I don’t really know. I just got this feeling that something was wrong and I needed to help you. It just sort of happened and I went with it. I really don’t know.”

“Hmmm, well I have heard of people who have soulbonds, that could be it,” Victor wondered aloud.

“That could be it, I’ve heard of soulbonds too. I think everyone has one with their soulmate, I just thought it took years to work towards,” Yuuri whispered.

“Looks like you’re a fast learner,” Victor giggled, making Yuuri blush again.

“Guess so,” muttered Yuuri. 

The two made it back to the hotel and left to their seperate rooms to finish packing. Yuuri thought of Victor and how he sensed that his soulmate needed him earlier. He had no idea how their soulbond worked, but he was glad he knew when Victor needed him.

Now he just felt like he needed Victor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the soulbond. That's something I'm really excited to write about and share with you guys.   
> And, I updated twice in less than 24 hours! I never do that, but I thought fluff was needed right now.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subs give me happiness!
> 
> Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter Ten: Night, Flight, and Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri travels with Victor to Saint Petersburg and starts his vacation

 

Chapter Ten: Night, Flight, and Sight

Yuuri was alone in his room and listening to music as he scrolled through his instagram, when he got a text message. 

**Want to watch a movie?**

**-Victor**

Smiling to himself, Yuuri rolled onto his stomach, his face squished against a pillow, and texted back.

**Sure, I have some movies in my room if you want to come over**

**-Yuuri**

Hitting the send button he waited for a response. Instead he heard a knock at his door. Walking over to the door, he opened it to see Victor grinning and dressed in lounge wear. 

“Hey,” Victor said.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri replied, opening the door wider and letting Victor into his room. 

Victor looked around the room and saw the packed suitcase leaning against the wall of the door. The bathroom in front of the bed and a small chair in a corner. It was cozy, and much smaller than his own.

“What do you want to watch, I have Howl’s Moving Castle, The Conjuring, Jurassic Park, and The Princess Bride,” Yuuri asked after closing the door and laying out the movies on his bed.

“I love The Princess Bride,” Victor grinned.

Yuuri smiled and stared up Victor, his eyes scrunching slightly, “I do too!”

The two settled into Yuuri’s bed, the younger male’s laptop resting between them. The movie started playing and they both became immersed in the movie. About halfway through the movie Victor looked over at Yuuri. 

Yuuri had fallen asleep, curled up into a ball facing the screen. Victor chuckled and powered the computer off, placing it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He quietly got out of bed and pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed onto Yuuri. He smiled and took Yuuri’s glasses of, placing them on the other nightstand. He found a pencil and pen over by the chair and left Yuuri a note:

You fell asleep during the movie, we’ll have to watch when we get to Saint Petersburg.

Sleep well Yuuri and text me when you wake up!

-Victor ♡♡

And after making sure that Yuuri had an alarm set for early the next morning he left the room, closing the door softly. The faint sound of Yuuri’s even breathing ending abruptly when the door was fully closed. Victor went back to his room and settled into bed, letting sleep take him, and the idea of spending two weeks with Yuuri leaving him a smile on his lips. 

***

Yuuri woke to his shrill alarm, the never ending noise waking him from his peaceful slumber. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, and yawned deeply. He looked around and found the room blurry, he turned to the nightstand and patted around for his glasses before he found them and slipped them on. The room was dark, the sun not even waking up yet. He reached over to turn on the nightstand, letting the light flood the room. He saw a small piece of paper on top of his laptop and read the small note. He smiled, and reached over for his phone, finally turning off the alarm.

He saw the time, four in the morning. Grumbling he walked over to the chair where his clothes were, ready to be worn. He changed into them quickly and tossed his dirty ones into his suitcase. Going into the bathroom he started his routine and left about twenty minutes later. Already more awake. 

He looked at his phone and saw a text from Victor asking if he was up. 

**I’m up, just forgot to text you. Meet you in the lobby in ten?**

**-Yuuri**

His phone alerted him right away of a text.

**Good morning Yuuri! I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes! See you soon!!**

**-Victor**

Yuuri grinned and locked his phone. He looked around the hotel room, making sure that he wasn’t forgetting anything. After the sweep of the hotel, he looked through his carry on bag, going over the mental checklist of what he needed for the plane. After knowing that he had everything he slipped on his coat that Victor had gotten him and checked to make sure that he had the gloves and scarf in the pockets. He then picked up his suitcase and slung his backpack on and walked out the door. 

Riding down the elevator was quick and fast. As he stepped off of the elevator he saw Victor at the front desk, checking out. Yuuri tugged his suitcase and made his way to the counter, where another employee checked him out. 

Victor finished first and stood beside Yuuri while he finished checking out. After the employee told him that he was checked out Yuuri turned to Victor and smiled up at him.

“Morning Victor,” he said, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning, you ready to go?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded, “I’m really excited! I can’t wait to meet Makkachin and see your world!”

Victor chuckled, “I’m glad, but if we want to be at the airport by five thirty we should get going.”

Yuuri nodded and started towards the exit, Victor right beside him. They had a car waiting outside for them and were at the airport a little past five. Yuuri paid the driver and the two got of the car and went to get their luggage from the trunk. 

***

After getting settled by their gate Yuuri was exhausted and Victor was peppy and awake. Everytime Victor asked Yuuri a question he had to repeat them so that Yuuri understood. After a little bit of waiting they were allowed to board onto the plane. After finding their seats, they waited for take off. Yuuri suddenly took Victors hand and squeezed as they began to fly.

Realizing what he was doing Yuuri turned to Victor, “I am so sorry! I didn’t realize I did that and I hate takeoff! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!”

Victor laughed softly, “It’s fine Yuuri! There isn’t anything you need to apologize for! Now, you look exhausted. Take a nap, we’ll land in a few hours.”

Yuuri blushed, “Thanks Victor,” and with that he laid his head onto Victor’s shoulder. 

Victor stiffened immediately not wanting to wake up Yuuri if he relaxed. 

“Relax Victor,” Yuuri whispered as he drifted off to sleep, and Victor did.

Victor relaxed and placed his head on top of Yuuri's. He smiled to himself knowing that he hadn’t ever wanting to do this with someone until now. He soon took the book he had in his lap and picked up where he left off reading it, immersing himself in the murder mystery. 

The flight was a little longer than three hours and Victor waited until they were landing to wake Yuuri up. When he did Yuuri grumbled and nestled closer to Victor, who felt his heart soar. 

“Yuuri, we are landing! We’re in Saint Petersburg!” Victor whispered excitedly.

Yuuri blinked and looked up at Victor, blush immediately rushing to his face as he realized he had slept on Victor.

“I am so sorry I slept on you!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuri. I actually enjoyed it,” Victor said as he blushed. 

Yuuri looked confused before he smiled, “Well than thank you for letting me.”

“It was my pleasure!”  
They landed and gathered their carry on items, they then left the plane and walked out of the airport. Victor lead him to the shuttle that would take them to where Victor’s car was parked. Victor owned a black Nissan Rogue, with all the bells and whistles. He tucked their luggage into the back of the car and got in, Yuuri sitting next to him in the passenger seat. 

Victor drove out of the parking lot and got onto a main road. They drove for a few minutes in silence before Yuuri started talking.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful here! It’s like a winter wonderland! Oh Victor,” Yuuri sighed as he looked out his window, “You live in such a beautiful place! Oh look at the cathedral!”

Victor laughed. “I’m glad you like it. We can go look at some of the places while you are here if you want.”

Shaking his head, “Not unless you want to go! I want to see your world Victor! I want you to show me your world!”

Feeling his heart flutter at his soulmates sweet words, “whatever you say lyublyu, but my world is boring.”

“I refuse to believe it! Show me where you shop, where you like to eat, the stores you go to for groceries. I want to see Saint Petersburg through your eyes,” Yuuri insisted.

“I think we could still fit a day of tourism in,  lyublyu,” chuckled the russian.

With a nod of his head Yuuri went back to staring out his window. He watched the snowflakes fall onto the car. He was so excited to be with his soulmate. He wanted to know everything about Victor. What his routine was, where he liked to go, what his favorite food was, he wanted to know everything and anything. 

Ten minutes later, Victor pulled into his condos parking lot. He got of the car and helped Yuuri out of the car, making the younger blush. He and Yuuri grabbed their luggage and walked into the building. They rode up the elevator, Victor unlocked his door and opened it. Victor walked in and waited for Yuuri who looked hesitant.

“You ok?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded, took a breath, and stepped into Victors home. Grey and blues colored the walls, as Yuuri walked in. He waited for Victor to lead the way. 

“So this is the living room, and if you take this hallway, you have the bedrooms and bathroom. This is my room,” Victor showed him a door to the left, “and here is the guest room right across from me. And the door next to it is the bathroom, which is yours.”

They walked back into the living room, Yuuri seeing a small table between the kitchen and living room.

“And here is the kitchen and table. We’ll probably have to go shopping for food in a little while, oh and get Makka from the dog sitter,” Victor told him.

Yuuri nodded and looked around. It was a very modern home, and he envied Victor for his kitchen. The appliances belonged in a restaurant and the table top was to die for. He turned and looked at the living room, a long sectional facing an entertainment center, where a tv was framed by bookshelves.

“Are you alright Yuuri?” Victor asked as he looked at his soulmate who was silent and looked nervous.

Yuuri nodded and tried his voice, which croaked out so he stopped talking. 

“You sure, you look a little anxious,” Victor told him as he approached him.

“Y-yeah, it’s a lovely home. I just realized I was in my soulmates home, and well yours. I never thought I’d get to meet you, let alone be your soulmate,” Yuuri muttered as he stared at the ground.

Victor didn’t know what to say so he gave a big hug, “You’re fine, besides it's just a house. Someone lived in it before me, and someone will live in it after me. Now if you want, you can get settled and I’ll run downstairs to get Makka. I’m sure she’ll be excited to meet you.”

Yuuri smiled at the thought of meeting the dog, “That sounds lovely.”

“I should be back in about fifteen minutes, if you want to shower go ahead, I know I don’t like smelling like a plane,” Victor said and gave Yuuri a final squeeze before letting him go.

“A shower sounds amazing,” Yuuri sighed.

***

After showering Yuuri felt much better and much calmer. He waited on the coach for Victor to bring Makka back in, scrolling through facebook to pass the time. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the door open and a chocolate poodle bounded through. Yuuri got up and almost ran to greet the dog.

“Hello Makkachin, I’ve heard so much about you! Yes I have! And you’re so soft! Aren’t you? You are such a pretty girl! Yes you are!” Yuuri squealed and sat down on the floor. Makkachin greeting Yuuri, licking his face, and demanding to be pet.

“You are gorgeous Makka! Yes you are! You look like a big Vicchan, yes you do!” Yuuri gushed.

Victor stood by and watched as his best friend and his soulmate got along. He took his phone out and started taking pictures. Yuuri looked up suddenly and smiled at Victor while his hands were plunged into Makkachin's fur. Victor caught it in a picture and couldn’t help thinking that this was a sight he would never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated faster than planned, but there was a storm where I live and I needed to write this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, and I should have another chapter up in the next few days.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subs, help me smile!!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Grilled Cheese with A Side of Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri settle in after a long few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter! BUT IT IS BUILDING UP TO SOMETHING  
> Also I am going to take Creative license on this chapter, because some of these things aren't accurate.

Chapter Eleven: Grilled Cheese with A Side of Smiles

Yuuri loved Makka and Makka loved Yuuri. She would follow Yuuri around the apartment and beg for pets, which Yuuri would happily give. Victor watched with a soft smile on his lips the whole time, enjoying the fact that Makka seemed to help calm Yuuri down. 

After a few hours of lounging around the house Victor suggested they head to the store to pick up groceries and other things they would need while Yuuri was here.

“Sure that sounds good, oh, and I can call my Mom for her Katsudon recipe!” Yuuri exclaimed excitedly.

“What’s that?”

“It's heaven in a bowl, Victor. You’ll love it, but it’s already seven in Japan. I can call tomorrow and ask! If you don’t mind going to the store again,” Yuuri told him. 

Victor shook his head, “No, I don’t mind at all.”

“Great! So, I guess I’ll follow you,” Yuuri said.

Nodding, Victor grabbed his keys and wallet, slipping it in his back pocket. He grabbed his coat off the coat rack then grabbed Yuuri’s, helping him slip it on, all while a new blush made an appearance on the tips of his ears. Yuuri checked to make sure his wallet in his coat pocket, and the two left the building. 

Rushing to the car, they climbed in, Victor sticking the key in the ignition to start the car. Freezing air blasted through the heating system, both jumped to turn the air down and the heat on. Victor pulled out of the parking lot and started driving.

“So where are we going?” Yuuri inquired as he gazed through the windshield. 

“One of my favorite stores, its small, but has a bunch of amazing fresh foods, I think you’ll like it,” Victor smiled.

“I probably will.”

They drove for probably another ten minutes until Victor pulled into a small and empty parking lot. They got out and locked the car, and rushed inside, well Yuuri rushed inside, not accustomed to Russia’s bitter cold, and Victor followed to keep up. The doors opened for them and a gust of warm wind greeted them, Yuuri sighing lighlty.

“I’ll follow you,” Yuuri told him as Victor grabbed a cart. 

“Alright, and if you see anything you want just toss it in the cart,” Victor declared as he started making his way down one of the isles. 

They were at the store for a while, fresh foods, dairy products, and countless other things in their basket. After a checking out they rushed to the car, bags in hand. 

“We can drop these off, and then go to a store that has more personal products, if you want,” Victor said as he navigated through the snowy roads.

Nodding, “That would be nice, I need to pick up a few things,” Yuuri told him. 

“Sounds good, it shouldn’t take too long to drop things off.”

***

Dropping off groceries was quick, the longest part of the whole ordeal was trying to get Yuuri out of the house after Makka had followed him to the door. In the car Yuuri looked sad and Victor asked why.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye to Vicchan. He died during the finals and before then I hadn’t seen him in years,” Yuuri sighed.

Reaching across the car and grasping Yuuri’s hand, “I am so sorry. I can’t even imagine loosing Makka, are you okay?”

Yuuri smiled softly, “I wasn’t when I found out, but I’m getting better now. Thanks for letting me meet Makka. She’s the reason why I had Vicchan. He was so tiny and cute!”

“Will you show me pictures when we get back home?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri lit up like a light, “Of course!”

***

The two were out and about for another hour and a half, shopping for things that were needed around the apartment: shampoo, conditioner, body wash, hand soap, towels, and other mindless things they would need.

When they got to the apartment and had everything put away, it was getting closer to the evening. Victor took Makka out quickly, knowing that another storm was heading in, and from the looks of it, a thunderstorm.

Yuuri waited for Victor, not knowing what to do without the tall russian. He ended up sitting on the coach and staring at his surroundings. When Victor walked back in, Makka bounded over to Yuuri and pinned him to the coach. The sounds of Yuuri giggling and Makka’s licking filled the apartment.

Victor took a quick picture, “What do you want for dinner Yuuri?”

Yuuri, still giggling, said, “I don’t care to be honest. And, I don’t mind helping in the kitchen if you need help.”

“Ok, well, I can make a mean grilled cheese, and I know how to reheat tomato soup, if that sounds good to you,” Victor told him with a wink.

Yuuri giggled, “Actually that doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“Alright, grilled cheese and tomato soup it is!” Victor shouted as he clapped his hands.

The two got to work on making the food. The process not taking long and they sat down at his table to eat. Neither said anything and it was a comfortable silence that both enjoyed. After dinner, they cleared the plates and put everything in the dishwasher. They ended up on the coach, Yuuri showing Victor pictures of his beloved dog, and telling him about his childhood. Victor clung onto every word, making sure that he wouldn’t forget anything.

Later in the night they separated and got ready for bed. Yuuri shrugged into his pajamas and made sure that his phone was plugged in. He looked out the large window by his bed and saw the dark clouds and hoped that there wouldn’t be a thunderstorm. 

Victor, across the hall, undressed and tossed his clothes into the laundry hamper, he normally slept in just his boxers, tonight he slipped on a pair of navy pajama pants. Having a feeling that he would be grateful he did so later.  He went into the bathroom connected to his bedroom and continued his nightly routine. When he returned to his room he called Makka up on the bed and slipped his arms around her. Snuggling around her warm and fluffy body. He played with Makka’s fur until he let sleep claim him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I updated again, and I plan on updating super soon as well. Anyways, what do you think is going to happen?
> 
> Also, a side note: I am taking creative license because I know some of these things aren't realistic, but I'm the author, so I will write what I want to write, even if it isn't very real. But hey, that's fiction! c:
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subs, give me smiles!
> 
> Expect the next chapter within the next few days! <3<3<3<3


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Frightful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm moves in, and Yuuri needs some comfort

Chapter Twelve: A Frightful Night

Yuuri was tossing and turning in his bed, scared beyond belief. Thunder and lightning invading his senses. He pulled the duvet over his head and hoped that the storm would pass for the millionth time. He jumped as he heard a clap of thunder, shoving his hands against his ears to block the noise, and scrunching up his face and scrunching his eyes closed to keep the light away. He silently begged for it to stop and of course mother nature boomed back a definite no with the next lightning strike. 

Yuuri had been up for hours, trying to shut out the storm. He had always been afraid of lightning storms. When he was young he would cry and hide in his mother's embrace. Now he just hid under the blankets and hoped to get through it without breaking. He wanted someone to give him a hug or some form of comfort.

Across the hall, Victor slept restlessly. He was confused, normally storms calmed him down and he slept like a rock. Everytime he managed to fall asleep he woke with a jolt, knowing that something was off, but he couldn’t figure out what. Lightning struck again and he stared at his ceiling, trying to decipher the feelings he had. Makka was awake as well, staring at her master, until she leapt off the bed and sat by the door, little did he know she was waiting for Yuuri. 

“Makka come back here,” he told her, trying to get his dog back in bed to cuddle with. Makka didn’t listen.

Yuuri on the other hand, heard the soft words of his soulmate and slowly got out of bed, conscious of every floorboard creaking under his weight. He stood at the closed door of his room and held his breath as he opened it, thanking the heavens that the door didn’t creak like the one at home. He saw that Victor’s door was closed and debated if he wanted to go across the hall and bug him. 

Thunder clapped loudly, and Yuuri stood facing Victors door. He knocked gently and hopped that he was awake. Makka barked softly and he heard shuffling. Thunder rang through the house and Yuuri shuddered, hoping that Victor would open his door before the next round of lightning struck.

Victor heard the small nock on his door and got up, hushing Makka in the process. When he opened the door Yuuri was standing there, his face pale, eyes wide with fear, and hands knotting around each other. 

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered, voice hoarse from not using it in hours. Lightning struck behind Yuuri, and he saw Yuuri shake in fear.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly. Maybe the feeling of unease was Yuuri’s fear. 

“I-I really hate thunderstorms,” Yuuri stuttered out softly. He didn’t know what to do or say, he wished he had thought through this more. 

Victor smiled softly and opened his bedroom door wider, taking Yuuri’s hand and pulling him into the room, “ok, you can stay in here until it passes.”

Yuuri nodded and saw how Makka was at the foot of the bed, wagging her tail at the sight of him. Yuuri walked closer and sat next to the dog, plunging his hands in her fur, hoping that having the dog would help him calm down. 

Victor sat up at the head of the bed, “Yuuri, why don’t you come lay back. Makka won’t go anywhere.”

Yuuri sighed, “Thank you Victor, you have no idea how much this helps.”

“Anything for you, lyublyu,” Victor said softly. 

Yuuri crawled up to the head bored, Makka at his heels and settled into the soft pillows. Makka nuzzled Yuuri closer to the center of the bed, laying right next to the edge. Yuuri giggled, until he heard thunder again, then he shrunk into himself. He sat up and tried to calm his nerves, feeling like he was making a fool of himself in front of Victor.

Victor looked at Yuuri, taught as a wire, and wondered what he could do, “Yuuri, you know I’ll help you however I can.”

Thunder rang through the room, and Yuuri bolted into Victor’s arms. Victor was shocked, but wrapped his arms around Yuuri. He pulled him closer to his chest, realizing he was shirtless, and tightened his hug.

“It’s going to be okay,” Victor whispered to him. Yuuri nodded, his whole body shaking with terror. Victor looked at his alarm clock, trying to gage what time it was, sadly the alarm clock was black. The power had gone out. Victor smiled softly, he could get used to stormy nights if Yuuri would hide in his embrace.

Before long the room became a little chilly, Victor tugged Yuuri with him into the hallway to get blankets from the linen closet. The storm raged on outside and Yuuri squeezed Victors hand impossibly tighter. Victor squeezed back, hoping that Yuuri could draw some strength from their joined hands. 

Back in the bedroom, Victor layered the blankets and slipped under them. Yuuri curled up close to him and clung to Victor every time he heard the horrendous storm. Victor held him, not once thinking that Yuuri was silly, instead he thought of how he wished he could make the storm go away. He would from time to time, kiss Yuuri’s head and murmur words of endearment. For a while Yuuri was as stiff as a board, then he relaxed, falling asleep in his soulmates arms. Victor smiled and shifted them so that they were more comfortable. Yuuri’s back pressed up against Victor’s chest. Victor sighed with content and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, savoring the heat that radiated off of Yuuri. Makka looked at her master and huffed. She curled herself close to Yuuri, hoping that he would pet her when she woke up. Victor drifted off to sleep, much happier now that he could hold onto Yuuri, and give him comfort. Now he knew what Yuuri meant when he couldn’t explain how he felt when his soulmate was in distress. He was actually quite grateful for it, even though he didn't know what it was when he was experiencing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update sooner, but school decided to make it's presence known! A lot of you guys had the right idea! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, I loved writing it and can't wait to continue it!  
> The next chapter should be up in a few days.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subs give me smiles!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri enjoy some quality time together during the storm

 

Chapter Thirteen: Dancing in the Dark

Yuuri woke up to Victors chest pressed to his back, and Makka’s fury face in front of his. He sighed, completely content with the peace surrounding him, until the storm made its presence known. Thunder ringing through his ears, he shuddered and tried to get closer to Victor, who gladly accepted the extra warmth.

Makka didn’t mind the rustling, she rolled over and fell back asleep. Yuuri tried to sink into sleep but the storm decided to pick up again. Instead he sat up slightly and tried to make out the room around him. The combination of darkness and lack of vision making it difficult. He turned, trying to find his glasses. After slipping them on his face, he looked around for his phone, not finding it anywhere he inched closer to the edge of the bed, his socked feet meeting a freezing flooring. He shivered and rushed into his room to grab his phone, the small device lighting up the room as he checked the time, it was close to seven in the morning but the storm had power out. 

He slinked back into Victor’s room, not wanting to wake him or Makkachin up. He slipped under the covers, facing Victor he turned the brightness on his phone down and scrolled through his social media accounts. Pichit being the main feed as he posted picture after picture of anything and everything. He checked his emails, forwarding some to Celestino and finally got to his messages. His parents called during the early hours of the morning. He made a mental note to call them later and introduce them to Victor, but not at the moment. 

He stayed cuddled under the blankets, scrolling through his phone, for another hour until Victor started to wake up. He woke up slowly and groaned, his voice thick and gravely with sleep. Sitting up slowly, he looked around and saw that Yuuri was curled up under the blankets, the light from his phone reflecting off his glasses. 

“Good morning, Yuuri,” he dragged out, his accent thick and gravely from the deep sleep he had gotten. 

Yuuri smiled, “Morning Victor,” he whispered softly.

“Has the storm passed?” Victor asked as he stretched. 

“No, its still raging,” Yuuri replied, shuddering at the thought of a day full of thunder and lightning. 

“I’m sure it’ll pass soon. Now shall we get some breakfast?” Victor asked as he tossed the blankets aside to get out of the bed.

Yuuri shrugged, “Sure.”

The two walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, that was no longer running. They opened it, finding nothing appetizing to the two of either of them. They shuffled through the cabinets and looked for something they both wanted. Victor found a box of oatmeal that didn’t take long to make on the stove. 

“I’m so glad that I have a gas stove,” Victor said as he set a pot of water filled with the oats on the stove. 

“I am too, I can still make some tea,” Yuuri murmured as he put a kettle on another flame. 

Victor smiled warmly, he could get used to the mundane. The soft and droopy eyed Yuuri, who he was destined to be with. He could get used to the slow mornings and the rushed ones. He could get used to a Yuuri being terrified of storms, and going to him for comfort. He could get used to the life he was living at the moment.

“Do you want some tea too, Victor?” Yuuri asked as he poured the hot water into a mug. 

Nodding with a small smile, “Yes, tea sounds lovely.” 

Yuuri turned around and reached for another mug, setting it down next to his own, he began to make the tea. 

It took a few minutes for the tea to steep, and in that time Victor finished the oatmeal and hopped onto the counter.

“Why are you sitting on the counter?” Yuuri giggled, behind his mug. 

“Why not, my dear Yuuri? Why not?” Victor teased back. 

Yuuri laughed, and his laugh rang throughout the apartment. Victor smiled and took a sip of the tea that Yuuri had made him. He hummed lightly, the tea Yuuri had made him was the best tea he had ever had. 

Outside the storm raged on, and it was getting darker, the clouds still blocking any sunlight from entering the apartment.   
“Say,Yuuri, what do you do at home when there are storms?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shrugged, “I usually dance or skate it out, but seeing as I can’t do either right now, I would normally just stay in bed.”  
“Oh I think we can do something. I have hours upon hours of music downloaded on my phone, so let’s dance,” Victor told him, hopping off the counter with the grace of a dancer. 

“Are you sure?”  
“Of course! What else are we going to do? There isn’t anything open during storms this bad, and the powers out! So let’s dance,” the russian told him. 

“O-okay,” Yuuri stammered out. 

Victor scrolled through playlists after playlists, trying to find the perfect set to dance to. He finally found it and played it, turning the volume on his phone all the way up.

“Will you dance with me, Yuuri?” Victor smirked, bowing deeply and offering his hand to Yuuri.

Yuuri giggled, a red blush creeping up his face, “of course,” he replied quietly and placed his hand in Victors. 

Victor tugged his hand and spun him into his embrace, the sound of Yuuri laughing was music to his ears. He turned them and started a salsa, the music entangling around them. Victor made sure to show Yuuri he was a worthy dancer, and a worthy leader. He spun Yuuri away and towards his body like a top toy, controlling how many spins he would do and making sure he was still steady on his feet. Yuuri went with it, enjoying not leading and being spun, it wasn’t everyday he got to follow. He laughed loudly as Victor dipped him. 

“Do you trust me?” Victor questioned suddenly.

“Of course,” Yuuri said. 

Victor smiled and spun him out, and suddenly pulled him back in. Tugging him up, Yuuri understood that he was supposed to jump, so he did, and he was lifted up off the floor. Victor's hands on his hips, holding him up. Yuuri giggled, enjoying the lift more than he thought. Victor tossed him up slightly and eased him back down to the floor. Their bodies pressed together, both breathing in each others air. Victor looked at Yuuri and leaned in.

Their lips met in the quickest kiss either had ever had. Yuuri looked up at Victor and then turned away quickly, blushing and not knowing what to do. Victor pulled his face back so that they were looking at each other and kissed Yuuri one more time. 

“Did you enjoy the dance?” Victor asked coyly. 

Speechless, Yuuri nodded and blushed again. 

Victor’s laugh rang in Yuuri’s ears, “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, I'm not dead! Wohoo!! I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated in months, I really wanted to update but more important things in my life popped up, and family comes first!
> 
> I hope you can forgive me and enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing this chapter so much! And I'm so excited to see where I can take this story!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Kudos and comments are always loved!
> 
> And I'm hoping to get an updating schedule up before the beginning of the year! Let's make 2019 an amazing year!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It means so much to me, you have no idea!  
> Please leave comments for me and I plan to post again within the next few days.  
> This is my first story that I've posted on AO3 and I'm supper excited! <3 <3 <3


End file.
